


All He Has Written

by kaqeritsu_s



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi Keiji is a Good Boyfriend, Akaashi Keiji is a helpful boyfriend, Akaashi Keiji is a proud boyfriend, Akaashi works at a publisher, Bokuto becoming a part time writer, Bokuto sucks at languages but is great at math, Fluff, Getting Together, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Mentioned Komi Haruki, Mentioned Konoha Akinori, Pro Volleyball Player Bokuto Koutarou, you can tear that headcanon from my cold dead hands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:15:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23476831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaqeritsu_s/pseuds/kaqeritsu_s
Summary: Bokuto Koutaro and Akaashi Keiji, best friends, go to the same college.And there Keiji finds out something about his best friend he would have never been able to guess or predict.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Kudos: 50





	All He Has Written

**Author's Note:**

> sO  
> unedited, fluffy BokuAka for the soul  
> my lazy ass didn't edit this because I didn't feel like it B)  
> enjoy

Akaashi Keiji was making his way down the college building's dorm halls to head to the gym his college provided. He didn't always go there because of studies, projects, homework, his side job at a publishing company and things alike, but sometimes he had spare time and in that spare time he liked to practise volleyball with his best friend Bokuto Koutaro. The two of them had been playing the sport together ever since Keiji had become a first year in high school while Koutaro was a second year. The two of them had been playing volleyball even before high school, but they had only met each other in high school.

Keiji had picked up a bag with a t-shirt, gym shorts, a towel and a water bottle before walking off to the gym, where he knew his best friend would be practicing already. And if Keiji's predictions were correct - and they were practically always correct, when it came to his best friend - Koutaro would not be expecting him to stop by to practise alongside him again. Keiji knew he had an unsteady schedule that could change at any given moment and he liked it like that, it made him a bit more unpredictable than he already was for most. And even though Koutaro knew his best friend through and through, he would never figure out his schedule all the time, which got Keiji to quietly grin to himself as he made his way to the gym.

Keiji opened the gym's doors with a small smile on his face when he arrived, both being happy because of the fact that he could practise volleyball with his best friend again and because of the fact that practise meant that he had finished the work he needed to finish, the gym meant relaxation to him.  
He stepped into the building and was greeted by a familiar gasp, followed by his name being exclaimed by a certain golden-eyed male.   
Koutaro came running up to him with an excited smile on his face, because when Keiji was at the gym with his sports bag, that meant practise like in high school.

The two of them practiced, chatted with each other, and at one point they even switched their roles of practise, Koutaro went to set and Keiji went to spike. It went surprisingly well, even if they hadn't practised like that in a long while, but it was a lot of fun to the two of them. They got to relax together and just the thought of that would make either of them relax a little.

When Keiji noticed that it was already half past eight in the evening he sighed. "Bokuto-san, it's already late, let's head back to our dorms." But with that statement he only received the sound of his last name being dragged out in a whine. "Akaashi- it's really not that late yet! Let's practise a bit more!"  
Keiji sighed and shook his head. "Sleep is also a form of practise." He said dismissively while he walked over to his sports bag to take out the towel he had brought along.  
Koutaro ended up following Keiji to their bags after dropping the volleyball on the floor, they would clean up everything together in a bit anyways.

After several minutes of putting everything away and cleaning their mess up, the two of them got their stuff and left the gym.   
And, since their dorm rooms were conveniently situated, they got to walk back together. They talked about topics they hadn't covered while in the gym, smiles gracing both of their features, though needless to say, Koutaro's was quite a bit more visible than Keiji's, but that didn't make Keiji's any less existent or nice to see.

When the time for the two of them to leave one another's side came, Koutaro looked like he was going to ask Keiji to stay up with him or do anything other than sleep like any normal person, but before he could speak up, Keiji cut him off by laying a hand on his shoulder and being the first to speak, "goodnight, Bokuto-san, sleep well," he said before continuing on to his own dorm. Koutaro felt a little dejected, but Keiji had always, ever since they both started attending the same college, done this, all to make sure that, not only he, but also Koutaro, would get enough rest. Koutaro knew that, so he didn't really feel dejected for very long, just for a few seconds, right before he headed into his dorm room and got ready to go sleep.

They had several more meetups in the next few weeks, and they had all gone relatively similar, but one time, it had started out different. When Keiji had arrived at the gym he was met with the sight of Koutaro sitting on one of the benches that were situated in the building, instead of actually on the court, which, for probably the first time in practically forever, left Keiji surprised. Koutaro hadn't even noticed the other approach him, he was focused on the little notebook on his lap and the pencil in his hand. It was only then, when Keiji asked him what he was doing, that he looked up and finally became aware of the other's presence.  
"Well, y'see, I kinda write sometimes, but I'm a little stuck on this part, can you help, 'Kaashi?" Koutaro asked as he glanced from the written words to his best friend. Though for Keiji, it was a bit surprising, he would have never, not in a thousand years, guessed that he would ever find his best friend to be writing. Though, since he wasn't gonna start being a bad friend now, or ever, he sat down next to Koutaro with a hum and a nod as signs for the other to hand him the notebook so he could read over the text.

After finishing all Koutaro had written, Keiji was both surprised and not. He was surprised because, not only had he expected his best friend to have written so much, but also something original and actually nice to read. Though he wasn't surprised at the several grammatical errors, but he had always known that Koutaro wasn't the greatest with writing down words.  
When he finally looked up from the notebook, back up to his friend, he was met with a hopeful, expectant gaze, awaiting his reaction to the story so far. "It was actually pretty good, Bokuto-san."

Keiji had seen Koutaro's face light up with excitement, gratefulness, delight, joy, and even curiosity, somehow, but he had never seen Koutaro's face light up like _this._ It was a special type of happiness which Koutaro was feeling, he guessed, and when he thought about it some more, he figured that the other probably didn't really have anyone else he had shown his work to.  
So Keiji was the first to see his face light up like that, he liked that.

Koutaro had let out a joyous, and rather loud, sound, making it very obvious that he was really happy with the answer. Though after a few seconds of just contentedly smiling, he spoke up again. "Though I still don't know how to continue the story from there on," he said, looking at the other expectantly. Keiji's brows raised, Koutaro, his best friend since high school, who always practically begged for him to stay and practice volleyball for a bit longer, was now willingly prompting him to help him write a story that had nothing to do with the sport. Keiji didn't know whether to see that as a good thing, or not.

And since then, Akaashi Keiji - a college student who had a part time job at a publisher - helped out Bokuto Koutaro - also a college student, but without the side job - with writing some stories on a notepad, which was later upgraded to a cheap sketchbook with lines.  
Months had already passed and Keiji didn't ever really affect the stories himself, he only really helped by keeping Koutaro motivated, but he didn't mind doing that ever so often; watching Koutaro write was amusing.  
The things Koutaro wrote often differed quite much, which Keiji figured to be because of the other's own moods, which could completely shift into another within the blink of an eye.

Though Keiji often doubted the other's grades, since Koutaro really wasn't the best at _any_ language, he didn't doubt his skills in writing the actual stories.  
One day, Keiji noticed that Koutaro was continuously working on one particular story he had worked on before.  
When Keiji questioned the other about it, he told Keiji that he wanted to make the story a bigger one, like a 'real' story, which gave Keiji an idea.

The story Koutaro had written ended up taking around half a year, due to Keiji's help and taking inspiration from some of his other little works, and it turned out amazing, at least in Keiji's honest opinion.  
When Koutaro had finished writing the entire thing Keiji had almost snatched it from his hands to go and read the story, and Keiji even admitted that he was excited to see what the end product had become.  
After having read the entire thing, which took about a week or two due to his schedule having gotten filled up, he handed it back to its writer with a smile that radiated pride and confidence.

Not too long after all that, Keiji had decided to type out everything his best friend had written - correcting his spelling and grammar along the way - onto his laptop, which he later proceeded to print out. He had then gone out of dorm room to hand back the original writing to its owner, who lived a few doors further down the hallway. He handed the original story back when Koutaro opened the door, and when Keiji nodded with a confident smile, Koutaro's expression flared up and matched Keiji's in no time, but with a little bit more excitement.  
The two of them had talked about this for a while now, Keiji would head over to his boss and place the finished story on her desk, request her to read it, give it some consideration, and then maybe even publish it. Koutaro was all for the idea, he had loved writing the story and Keiji had loved reading - and even editing - the story.

When Keiji's boss had finished reading Koutaro's story, she had walked up to Keiji and shook his shoulders with a rather shocked expression on her face, the shaking almost causing Keiji's glasses to fall off the bridge of his nose.  
Before Keiji could even utter a single syllable to his boss she immediately asked him who the writer actually was, since Keiji hadn't added that, and when he said that it was actually his best friend she immediately wanted to see him and talk about publishing the story, even call someone to do the cover art, though Keiji quickly declined her last offer, Akinori and Haruki were already working on the cover after they'd heard about the amazing story their former team captain had written.

In the end, Koutaro got his story published, earned himself quite a few fans, earned some money he ended up using to pay student loans with, but not only his, also some of Keiji's, Haruki's, and Akinori's for helping out. Though he didn't end up being a full time writer, he had chosen to become a player for one of Japan's volleyball teams instead, he still wrote some stories throughout his life.

What also happened, after he had published his first story, was that he had been taken out on a date by Keiji, it wasn't anything special or particularly romantic, it was fun and even a bit chaotic, and somehow, after several more fun but chaotic dates, they were both proud to announce that they were together. Though Haruki and Akinori constantly teased them about how they had always looked like a couple in their eyes, and how things hadn't really changed for them. Keiji and Koutaro didn't really mind the teasing, it was kinda ironic and it reminded them of the time they were all still in high school.

But whenever Keiji was asked how he had actually realized that he loved Koutaro, he always replied with the same, but always honest, reply;

_** "I think I realized because of all he has written"  ** _

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading this far alsjdkfl  
> this one's longer than Burn The City and I think that's beautiful :)  
> if you spotted any grammar or spelling errors, roast me with them.


End file.
